Kotoba No Iranai Yakusoku
by Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, dua orang sahabat yang sering bertengkar terpisahkan dan kembali bertemu. WARN! FRIENDSHIP, NOT PAIRING, DONT LIKE DONT READ! (Cover: honeywork feat Gumi)


**Kotoba no iranai yakusoku**

 **Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/N: terinspirasi dari lagu kotoba no iranai yakusoku by honeywork feat sana, dan vidio honeywork feat Gumi d youtube :v**

 **WARNING! OOC, ABAL, ALUR GAJE, TYPO(S), EYD KACAU, ENDING MENGGANTUNG DLL**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **TETEP NEKAT BACA? SILAHKAN TANGGUNG KONSEKUENSI ^^**

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, ia adalah orang yang begitu hangat dan membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya nyaman berada dekat dengannya namun itu dulu sebelum peristiwa mengerikan merenggut senyum dan 'cahaya'nya.

 _Naruto kecil berumur enam tahun itu begitu bahagia, kedua orang tuanya mengajak sekeluarga pergi bersama ke pegunungan ia begitu senang dengan liburan mereka, barang-barang yang diperlukan sudah dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil._

 _"Semua sudah siap? Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan?" tanya sang kepala keluarga—Namikaze Minato. Deidara—anak sulung—hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya._

 _"Ossh! Nalu cudah ciap Tou-chan, Nalu cudah menyiapkan cemuanya. Mainan, cemilan, telus tendo cama umm—"_

 _Sang ibu—Namikaze Kushina—speechless mendengar apa saja yang dibawa anak bungsunya itu._

 _"E-eh Naru, kamu kenapa bawa banyak? Kita tidak akan disana terlalu lama sayang, ayo Kaa-san bantu mengembalikan yang tidak perlu."_

 _"Uhhh~ ha'i Kaa-chan." setelah semua barang yang tidak diperlukan dikembalikan, mereka segera berangkat dengan melewati jalanan dari tanah yang berliku-liku. Namun jalan yang mereka lalui saat itu tanahnya lapuk dan menjadi retak hingga membuat mobil mereka oleng. Deidara yang tau bahwa mobil mereka oleng lantas berteriak ke Orang tuanya untuk segera melompat keluar, namun mereka semua yang ada dalam mobil tidak ada yang keluar, ia tau bahwa mereka kemungkinan besar tak selamat tapi Deidara tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adik kesayangannya. Dengan erat anak sulung itu mendekap adiknya yang bingung akan apa yang tengah terjadi._

 _"Dei-nii...?"_

 _Diam, Deidara tak menjawab dan hanya memeluk Naruto kecil semakin erat. Perlahan-lahan mobil mereka terjatuh dan guling kearah hutan. Kepala Deidara terantuk bagian atas mobil, kursi dan sisi-sisi mobil saat mobilnya berguling makin cepat mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kepala bersurai pirang panjangnya telah ternoda warna merah darah. Ia menangis—takut—saat dirasanya bahwa mobil kini berhenti berguling ia melepas dekapannya dan memastikan keadaan Naruto, setelah tau bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja ia tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan kegelapan mulai mengambil alih dirinya._

 _Tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto tersadar, sayangnya kesadarannya tak disambut dengan pelukan bahagia keluarganya dan berganti menjadi pelukan turut berduka dengan apa yang telah dialaminya. Saphire indah yang seharusnya memancatkan kepolosan anak kecil kini berganti menjadi kelam dan kosong tanpa jiwa. Jiwa seorang anak kecil yang terenggut kebahagiaannya secara bersamaan dengan liburan yang dinantinya. Sejak saat itu ia tak mau dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan sekalipun tau bahwa tiap makhluk hidup akan mati._

Sekarang ia menjadi seorang pelajar baru di sekolahnya. Hingga masuk semester dua Naruto belum mendapatkan teman satupun, ia tidak peduli akan pandangan orang lain tentang sikapnya yang berubah dan menjadi seorang apatis. Ia hanya takut, takut menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya lagi.

 **Kau tidak sendiri**

 **Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi**

 **Karena itu ayo pergi dan bukalah matamu**

"Hei kau dengar gosip yang beredar di sekolah ini...?"

"Eh? Gosip apa? Apakah segitu menariknya?"

"Iya! Dengar-dengar di sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kuharap dia laki-laki yang tampan kyaa~"

Bosan. Apa tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan oleh para gadis dikelasnya selain itu, lagipula apa bagusnya sih ada murid baru yang tampan bahkan baginya kalau murid itu tampan hanya akan membuat ia menjadi pusing dengan adanya teriakan para gadis yang terus mengelukan nama'nya'. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya menuju keluar kelas, ia butuh udara segar sekarang—tak peduli apa kata guru yang akan mengajar saat menyadari bahwa ia tak ada didalam kelas. Siapa yang peduli? Tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya 'kan?

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju atap sekolah—tempat yang disukainya—dengan tenang.

Sampai ia membuka pintu atap ia merasakan terpaan angin yang begitu lembut menyambutnya. Memejamkan mata berusaha meresapi tiap belaian angin diwajahnya lalu berjalan mendekati tembok dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalan. Tanpa peduli bahwa bel masuk telah berbunyi, Naruto memejamkan matanya—tidur.

Namun tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak sedang memihaknya sekarang, suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Seorang siswa yang tampaknya satu angkatan dengannya, bersurai raven, bermata onix tajam dengan postur tubuh yang begitu sempurna. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto pelan dan datar.

"Hm? Hanya mencari udara segar. Kau tau suara gadis-gadis itu mengganggu pendengaranku. Cih, benar-benar mengganggu." jawab pemuda raven tersebut.

"Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dua laki-laki yang bertemu dan menemukan warna baru dalam lembaran hidup mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara, mereka cukup nyaman dengan suasana antara mereka berdua saat ini.

"Hey, Naruto kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Kau dingin sekali ya." itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika kau tidak suka pergilah."

Jawaban dari Naruto cukup menohok hatinya. Apakah dia begitu mengganggunya? Tampaknya pemuda pirang itu tidak menyukai keberadaan dirinya pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini. Bukankan kau tidak suka, lebih baik cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghajarmu."

"Hah!? Kau ingin menghajarku!? Jangan bercanda Pirang, kau lah yang kuhajar."

Gemeletuk gigi yang berbenturan terdengar, Naruto benar-benar tidak suka dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Membuat ia semakin takut jika pemuda itu tak mau menjauh darinya. Takut menerima orang dalam kehidupannya. Naruto berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan ke pipi kanan Sasuke membuatnya oleng keaamping kiri karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto, tak ingin kalah ia pun membalas pukulan Naruto tak kalah kerasnya hingga Naruto tersungkur. Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangan dan mata yang memicing tajam memandang pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu mengenalkan namanya. Dan lihatlah, kini mereka berdua saling adu pukul lagi hingga mereka terjatuh bersama dengan posisi terlentang.

"Che! Kupikir kau orang yang sopan dengan penampilan rapihmu. Ternyata—" belum selesai Naruto bicara, perkataannya dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan berpikir kau anak polos yang tak tau hal-hal sejenis pukul-memukul. Khe, ternyata pukulanmu begitu kuat eh?" kepala bersurai raven itu menengok kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya dengan mata onix yang menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dari sudut mananya ia terlihat seperti anak polos yang tak tau pukul-memukul, _hell no_ bahkan satu sekolah pun tau bahwa ia adalah anak nakal yang selalu cari masalah mungkin hanya orang baru saja yang tak tau tabiat buruknya.

Tunggu...

Orang baru...?

"Apa kau anak baru yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis hari ini?" kaget sebenarnya. Namun tak ditampakkan di wajahnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa mungkin saja orang disampingnya yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah murid baru yang ramai dibicarakan.

"Hm? Darimana kau tau, Pirang?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan perihal bahwa ia adalah anak baru di sekolah ini. Naruto mengusap helai pirangnya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi ia dipanggil pirang.

" _Shit_! Ternyata benar, aku hanya mengira-ngira saja."

"Oh~ ternyata kau masih punya otak eh, Pirang."

"Berhenti memanggilku pirang, Ayam! Aku punya nama, bodoh."

"Ah~ begitu, namamu 'Bodoh' ya? Terdengar unik pfft~"

"Hei! Aku tak bilang bahwa namaku 'Bodoh'!"

"Hee, padahal kudengar tadi kau bilang 'Aku punya nama bodoh'."

"Aarrgh!"

"Hahahahaha"

 **Kita selalu bertengkar**

 **Sesungguhnya kita hanya ingin saling mengerti**

 **Kita saling menyakiti**

 **Mencari ikatan yang menghubungkan kita bersama**

 **"Maafkan aku"**

Tak terasa kini mereka telah lulus dan akan menempuh jalan baru untuk kedepannya. Kumpulan balon-balon yang diikat dengan sebuah kain persegi panjang vertikal bertuliskan ucapan selamat untuk para lulusan diterbangkan dan mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Bunga sakura yang berguguran serta suasana haru khas perpisahan menyelimuti sekolah itu.

Di atap sekolah yang tak terjamah oleh para lulusan. Dua orang sahabat yang berbeda sifat dan di pertemukan dengan cara yang unik kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan almamater berlambang sekolah mereka. Iris saphire dan onix saling berhadapan berusaha menyelami sosok dalam iris tersebut.

Naruto menarik napas berat, ia merasa berat harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu, sosok pemuda yang berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun dan membuatnya belajar untuk menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya, menerima warna lain selain warna hitam dalam kertas-kertas yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sasuke diam. Ia tak pandai mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Tapi banyak hal yang sudah ia dapatkan semenjak mengenal sosok pirang bernama Naruto dalam kehidupannya. Merubah kehidupan monoton yang selalu ia jalani menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Membuatnya lupa akan masalah yang dihadapinya. Berbagi masalah dan kepedihan bersama.

 _"Hei aku berharap kita akan selamanya menjadi teman dan selalu bersama tak terpisahkan." Naruto menatap awan yang ada diatasnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah membolos di sebuah bukit dengan banyak bunga matahari di sekeliling mereka. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu menatap awan diatasnya._

 _"Hn, kenapa begitu? Kau bodoh ya, kita sekarang sudah kelas sembilan. Dan akan melaksanakan kelulusan. Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama terus seperti lem." sekilas iris onix itu terlihat sendu ketika mengingat bahwa mereka tak bisa terus bersama-sama seperti sekarang. Tak bisa terus bergandengan tangan dan membolos bersama seperti saat ini._

 _"Ah~ aku benci mengakuinya tapi yang kau katakan benar. Tapi... Aku sudah memikirkan bahwa aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi hahaha jadi kita bisa mendaftar SMA ditempat yang sama bukan." senyum itu. Senyum cerah yang selalu Naruto perlihatkan pada Sasuke, senyum yang mengatakan bahwa ia yakin akan ucapannya._

 _"Percuma. Ayahku akan dipindah tugaskan di London jadi mustahil jika kita bisa bersama."_

 _"Kau bilang... A-apa?"_

 _"Kau tuli heh? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ayahku dipin—"_

 _"Bukan itu bodoh! Apa maksudmu mustahil kita bisa bersama hah!? Bu-bukankah kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau akan menemaniku hingga kita dewasa hah!? Mana janji yang pernah kau katakan!? Pembohong!"_

 _"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Meskipun kita terpisah jauh aku berjanji akan menemuimu pertama kali jika aku kembali— Hei Naruto! Tunggu!"_

"Kau... Akan menapati janjimu waktu itu kan, Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku berjanji. Hei, kenapa kau menangis bodoh. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku berjanji akan menemuimu? Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan-jangan... Kau ingin bunuh diri karena tak bisa bersamaku!? Oh God! Sejak kap—"

 **Duakk**

"Siiaal! Percuma jika menangisimu Ayam! Kau justru berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Kemana otak jeniusmu sekarang huh? Kau jual? Kau buang? Atau kau makan?!" Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata dengan lengan almamater. Ia kesal tangisnya diartikan yang aneh-aneh oleh sahabat ravennya itu. Sasuke tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya, salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan memberi 'sedikit' tekanan di kepala itu.

"H-hoi! Kau berniat menghancurkan kepalaku huh!? O-o-oi... S-sasukeeee arg! Sakit bodoh!" Naruto balas menekan kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Iris onix itu melembut menatap Naruto yang kembali ceria, "Percayalah Naruto. Tunggu aku, saat aku kembali aku akan menemuimu."

Iris saphire membola mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya, namun secepat mungkin ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pasti akan menepati janjinya dan akan menemuinya saat kembali lagi ke Jepang. Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan—

"Kalung?" Kalung dengan cincin berwarna perak yang menggantung di rantai kecil dengan warna serupa.

"Ya, kalung. Aku ingin memberikannya untukmu. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku, kuharap saat kita bertemu kau mengenakannya sebagai tanda pertemanan kita Naruto." Naruto sangat senang dan tanpa tau malu ia langsung menyambar kalung yang ada ditangan Sasuke sayangnya Sasuke menarik tangannya keatas—tak memperbolehkan Naruto mengambilnya.

"Hei, cepat berikan padaku Ayam—Teme!"

"Huh? Sebelum itu dengarkan dulu ucapanku, Pirang—Dobe."

"Aissh~ cepat katakan Teme!" Sasuke menghela napas menghadapi perilaku temannya satu ini.

"Dengar baik-baik, takkan ada pengulangan. Bawalah api keberanian untuk menyinari kelemahanmu dalam menerima orang lain, berbagilah luka dan kepedihanmu pada orang lain jangan hanya memendamnya sendiri dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

"Hahah tenang saja Teme, kau tak perlu menampilkan wajah seperti itu baka. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku hehehe~" peluk. Sasuke memeluk bahu Naruto erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ya ya ya, walaupun aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

"Hei!"

 **Jangan pernah lupakan**

 **Percayalah dan tunggulah aku**

 **Karena aku akan menemuimu**

 **Bawalah api keberanian untuk menyinari kelemahanmu**

 **Saat berbagi luka dan kepedihan kita akan baik-baik saja**

 **Janji yang telah terucap akan mampu mendorongmu**

 **Meskipun kita selalu berpisah**

 **Ikatan saling percaya itu akan tertidur didalam hati**

 **Kau tak bisa diandalkan**

 **Mungkin kau akan mengulanginya lagi, iya kan?**

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu membalik halaman buku dipangkuannya. Halaman belakang di sekolahnya memang tempat yang cocok jika kau menginginkan ketenangam. Sekarang ia—Naruto—telah menjadi seorang siswa SMA dan kali ini ia mampunyai teman meskipun hanya satu.

"Narutttooo~" matanya beralih dari buku dipangkuannya kearah pemuda bersurai merah maroon bernama Sabaku Gaara. Temannya yang mempunyai sifat hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Gaara? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu huh? Kau dikejar kucing he?" senyum menyebalkan—menurut Gaara—terpatri di bibir Naruto. Gaara berteriak kesal ketika Naruto mengejeknya.

"Hei apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu! Lagian kalo kucing doang sih buat apa lari!"

"Hahaha iya~ aku tau~ hihihi. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau teriak kesetanan memanggilku?" Gaara tampak ragu memberitahukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali ke Jepang dan akan bersekolah disini."

Saphire itu membelalak, "Maksudmu... Sasuke yang _itu?"_

"Yeah~ memangnya siapa lagi."

Tak ingin membuang waktu Naruto menarik Gaara keluar kelas menghiraukan Gaara yang protes saat tangannya ditarik tanpa izin pemiliknya.

'Sasuke, dia sudah kembali. Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku? Kejutan kah? Atau ada hal lain? Che, sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah temui Sasuke dan bertanya padamya yang selama ini tidak menghubungiku lagi.

 **Cklek**

"Sasuke!" pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sasuke dan kepala sekolah yang tampak kesal dengan tindakan Naruto yang sembrono.

"Ketuk pintu sebelum membukanya Uzumaki-san, apa kau tidak mengerti hal umum seperti itu?" Naruto tak menjawab perkataan kepala sekolahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan binar bahagia mengetahui temannya telah kembali ke Jepang. Gaara yang mengetahui bahwa kepala sekolah tengah menahan amarahnya mencoba memanggil Naruto, "Naruto, kepala sekolah menegurmu." melihat bahwa ia tak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh kesamping dimana Naruto berada.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kau telah kembali Sasuke?" Gaara melirik pemuda bersurai raven dalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat bahwa tatapan Sasuke menjadi dingin. Seperti bukan sosok Sasuke yang dikenal Gaara dan Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu kedatanganku padamu?"

"Huh?" Gaara berjengit kaget saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cukup nyaring. Buku jari Naruto memutih karena genggaman yang mengerat. Marah. Ia ingin marah saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, mau bagaimanapun mereka telah menjadi teman baik selama SMP dan berjanji jika Sasuke akan menemuinya saat ia telah kembali ke Jepang. Tapi saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang seolah tak peduli akan hubungan mereka membuatnya kesal. Gaara yang tau bahwa Naruto tengah dilanda amarah mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Kau hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit..."

Terlambat...

 **Buaggh**

"Brengsekk! Apanya yang janji! Kau bahkan menganggap sepele dan tak acuh dengan janjimu! Teman macam apa kau!?" Sasuke diam tak menjawab perkataan Naruto namun ia mulai membalas tiap pukulan yang terarah padanya.

"Narutoo, hentikan baka! Kepala sekolah mulai mengamuk. Gawatt, mereka tidak mau berhenti. S-sasuke... Naruto!"

 **Buaghh!**

 **Dak**

 **Bak! Buk!**

" **Uchiha, Uzumaki! Keluar dari ruanganku dan kalian berdua tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah!** "

 **Kau tidak mendengarkanku**

 **Akhirnya kau bertengkar dengan teman baikmu kan**

 **"Iya kan"**

Semenjak kejadian itu sifat Naruto entah mengapa berubah seperti Naruto yang awal—Naruto yang tak ingin mengenal orang lain. Gaara khawatir dengan sifat Naruto yang berubah dan mulai mengganggu pikirannya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Kemana Naruto yang selalu tersenyum itu." Gaara dapat melihat jika iris saphire itu tertutupi awan mendung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa! Lihat, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalmu. Kembalilah seperti biasanya Naruto, jangan membuatku menjadi khawatir seperti ini."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa alasanku untuk kembali seperti yang kau katakan, Sasuke bahkan sekarang terasa jauh bagiku."

Gaara menatap temannya dengan sendu. Ia kesal sebenarnya dengan Naruto yang tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mereka bahkan seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling tolak menolak. Pemuda Sabaku itu mencoba tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya, apakah aku tak berharga dimatamu? Apa kau hanya menganggap temanmu hanya Sasuke? Lalu aku apa bagimu Naruto."

"A-aku..."

"Hhh... Kau tak perlu memikirkan alasannya, cukup jalani harimu seperti biasanya. Mengerti? Jika kau tak bisa berada dekat dengan yang lain selain Sasuke. Kau kan bisa bersama denganku."

"Ah, kau serius...?" Gaara hanya mengangguk dan senyuman lebar telah kembali di raut wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu.

 **Jangan pernah lupakan**

 **Teruslah seperti biasanya**

 **Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya**

"Naruto, kau akan ikut bersama kami ke taman hiburan? Sekelas sudah setuju untuk pergi bersama." Inuzuka Kiba—nama pemuda itu, seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelasnya bertanya dengan beberapa anak di belakangnya dan diyakini Naruto jika mereka setuju akan pernyataan Kiba.

"Uh~ tapi, rasanya aku malas kesana Kiba. Umm aku tidak ikut saja."

Kiba menghela napas kecewa, "Ah~ padahal Gaara akan ikut loh bersama kami." 'Ya, Gaara ikut dan entah bagaimana Sasuke juga ikut ke taman hiburan.' pikir Naruto.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut bersama kami Naruto?" Sai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Iya, aku yak—"

"Padahal kami sekelas akan makan ramen bersama. Tapi karena Naruto tid—"

"Hahaha kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, hahaha aku ikut kebetulan aku rindu suasana taman bermain. Aha..haha." tampaknya kali ini Naruto mau tidak mau akan ikut bersama teman sekelasnya karena sang ramen tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah berada didalam taman bermain, tidak terlalu ramai memang dan tidak sepi juga. Utakata sebagai ketua kelas membagikan kelompok dan tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang serta menentukan tempat dan jam mereka akan berkumpul lagi.

"Gaara dengan Neji. Kiba dengan Shino. Sasuke dengan..."

Naruto berharap untuk kali ini ia takkan mendapatkan bagian bersama Sasu—

"...Naruto."

"EEEHHH!?"

Suasana canggung begitu terasa diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Sasuke yang pendiam dan tidak tau topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Naruto masih canggung karena kejadian diruang kepala sekolah yang cukuo membuatnya merasa bersalah. Iris onix itu menatap pemuda pirang disampingnya lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"S-sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita m-menaiki wahana yang seru? Kau tau...? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berada ditaman bermain ini." Oke, Naruto sudah berusaha mengeluarkan keberaniannnya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Sasuke. Yang penting dia _udah ngomong_ sisanya ya terserah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup terkejut Naruto berbicara padanya tapi hal itu ditepisnya, kini teman pirangnya telah berani dan tidak menjadi pengecut. Itu cukup membuatnya merasa senang.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan _roller coaster_?" Naruto mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali dan langkahnya terhenti berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Ini... Bukan kimpi kan...?

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh."

"A-a-a..."

"Kau gagap? Atau kau baru saja menelan batu kali?"

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku ini apa huh!? Kutantang kau untuk naik _roller coaster_ , kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan. Hahaha~"

Yeah, setidaknya kini ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa rasa canggung lagi. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, dibelakang mereka tampak kelompok Gaara dan Neji melihat semua yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Syukurlah, mereka kembali lagi." Gaara tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus mengikuti kemauanmu? Lagipula kau pikir mereka anak kecil yang harus diawasi? God, mereka sudah besar Gaara."

"Diamlah Hyuga, jika kau tidak mau bersamaku. Pergilah."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatku sekelompok denganmu!?"

Gaara hanya angkat bahu tak peduli dengan ocehan Neji.

'Terimakasuh Kami-sama, kau telah membuat kepedihannya hilang. Kuharap mereka akan terus begini.'

 **Keberanian dilangkah kakimu dan kekuatan tanpa keraguan**

 **Buanglah segala luka dan kepedihan, "Aku baik-baik saja"**

 **Janji yang telah terucap akan mampu mendorongmu**

 **Meskipun kita selalu terpisah**

 **Ikatan saling percaya itu akan tertidur didalam hati**

Gaara tersenyum melihat kekonyolan Naruto yang selalu telat datang saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, padahal Kakashi suka telat tapi ternyata ketelatan Naruto telah melewati rekor seorang Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Uzumaki, berapakali harus Sensei bilang untuk tidak telat?"

"Gomen Sensei, saya membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan dan mencari jalan memutar untuk menghindari kesialan dari kucing hitam." rasanya Kakashi pernah mendengar alasan itu tapi ia lupa siapa yang pernah mengatakannya dan mengutuk siapapun yang sudah membuat alasan telat teraneh yang didengarnya.

"Tidak ada alasan! Berdiri di depan kelas selama pelajaran!"

Tapi ternyata Naruto justru bahagia mendengar perintah Kakashi.

"Benarkah Sensei!? Waaaa arigato Sensei, dengan begini saya bisa pergi ke kantin dan makan ramen~ hhahaha~"

" **LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEKARANG U-Z-U-M-A-K-I!** "

"NAAANNNIIIII!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Mereka kini berada dikantin karena telah waktunya para murid untuk istirahat. Naruto cemberut mendengar pertanyaan teman merahnya.

"Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal biasanya saat Kakashi-sensei menghukumku aku akan sangat senang karena bisa menyelinap ke kantin dan membeli ramen sebagai sarapanku. Ck, sial." rutuknya dengan tatapan kesal yang begitu jelas. Sasuke menghela napas saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu selalu telat dipelajaran Kakashi-sensei karena saat kau di hukum kau bisa pergi untuk membeli ramen." Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi... Kau tidak pernah sekalipun merasa bersalah karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran Kakashi-sensei?" Gaara bertanya dan dibalas anggukan yang lebih antusias hingga mungkin saja kepala pirang itu lepas dari tempatnya.

"Kau ini..."

"Bodoh."

"Dobe."

 **Jangan pernah lupakan**

 **Teruslah seperti biasanya**

 **Kita tak perlu sebuah pertanda**

.

.

"Sasuke akan berada di Universitas yang berbeda dengan kita Naruto, dia akan pergi—lagi." Gaara diam menunggu tanggapan Naruto dari ucapannya tersebut. Ia telah bersiap jika Naruto akan meledak-ledak dan mulai mengoceh dengan kepergian Sasuke yang makin jauh dari jangkauannya. Tapi ternyata apa yang dibayangkannya jauh dari kenyataan, Naruto justru tersenyum senang.

"Wah! Sugooi, apakah Sasuke diterima di universitas ternama?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Uh~ kadang aku iri dengan otak Sasuke, apa saat pengambilan otak aku salah memilih ya...?" Gaara diam.

"Naruto, kau... Tidak marah?" Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Sasuke adalah temanku, aku senang Sasuke diterima di universitas ternama. Itu berarti dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalian 'kan terpisah jauh lagi dan tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tidak apa. Kita masih bisa bertemu. Lagipula aku percaya Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku, aku dulu hanya terlalu takut Sasuke meninggalkanku seperti 'mereka'."

 **Bawalah api keberanian untuk menyinari kita berdua**

 **Saat berbagi luka dan kepedihan, kita akan baik-baik saja**

 **Janji yang telah terucap akan mampu mendorongmu**

 **Meskipun kita selalu berpisah**

 **Ikatan saling percaya itu akan tertidur didalam hati**

 **Yoo Minna~ balik lagi dengan Kina dan fic anehnya ^^/ kali ini Kina berusaha membuat oneshoot yg terinspirasi dari terjemahan lagu ending Naruto: Honeywork feat Sana — Kotoba no iranai yakusoku sama vidionya :v nyadar kok fic ini hancur pake banget dan cman buat selingan doang :v Judul gak nyambung, genrenya gak jelas, alur sama ceritanya apalagi xD tapi bagi yg sudah bersedia membaca apalagi review Kina ucapin Terimakasih ^^**

 **Buat Fic Kina yg Wind, sabar ya... Masih dalam penulisan dan rewrite xD**

 **Osh! Mind to review? Dont Flame 'kay? ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
